


Fret full sore

by Petra



Series: Everything Spring [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mentor/Sidekick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: On occasion, Batman needs a Robin.





	Fret full sore

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Teland and Jack.

"Bruce?" Tim says to Bruce's closed bedroom door.

"Yes?" Bruce says.

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

The door doesn't creak, though Tim is pushing it so slowly that maybe it should. Bruce is wearing a bathrobe and it looks like he just got out of bed. He looks a lot more formal than Tim's Superman t-shirt does. "Um, I --" Tim says, and bites his lip. He hates looking hesitant in front of Bruce.

"What, Tim?" Bruce says, and only he could be patient at four-fifteen in the morning. He must want to sleep more than anything.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have sex," Tim says, and he doesn't have to say it like Jason to get it out. He's learning, slowly.

Bruce blinks at him mildly. "With you, you mean?"

"Yes." Tim looks up at him and tries to be sexy, or at least interesting. "I know you're kind of lonely, and I -- well -- I want to, if you want to."

"You didn't bring Jason this time," Bruce says, and pats the bed next to him.

"Jason kind of brought me, before," Tim says. He sits on the bed next to Bruce, who is very warm.

"Hm," Bruce says. He runs his fingers through Tim's hair. "And are you fighting with him?"

"With Jason?" Tim looks up at Bruce, frowning. "No! I mean -- no, we're fine, no."

He's not sure whether Bruce believes him or not. "What brings you here?"

Tim catches Bruce's hand and kisses his thumb. "You really need company. And -- I -- we all love you."

"Is that sufficient?" He can hear Bruce's breathing speeding up just a little.

Tim smiles and licks his fingertips. "Sure. I -- you do want to, right?"

Bruce shivers. "Is this a dare?"

"No. I -- no, I just want to."

"Entirely of your own accord?"

Tim sighs and lets Bruce's hand go. "Yes, really. I promise. It was all my idea." He shifts his weight to slide off the bed and go back to his room.

"I thought you had enough amusements," Bruce says, but he's chuckling. He pulls Tim onto his lap and Tim can feel him, big and hard.

Tim smiles and kisses him. "I thought you wanted company."

Bruce pulls his t-shirt up and runs his fingers over Tim's stomach, examining the scar from the fight with Clayface. "It would be hard to send you away."

It's not a great angle, but Tim can rock against him a little and tuck his hands into Bruce's bathrobe to touch his chest. "If you want me to go away --"

"Tim," Bruce says quietly, "you're free to go."

Tim hugs him. "I know, and I don't want to."

Bruce rucks up the back of his shirt to rub his shoulders. "And Jason?"

"It's not about Jason." Tim shrugs. "I told him, and he said okay, and it's fine."

Bruce raises an eyebrow at him. "When did you plant the cameras?"

Tim beams at him. "Tuesday."

"Hm."

"I know you'll take them out, but --"

Bruce kisses him and he can't breathe, even though he can feel Bruce shuddering -- no, laughing again. The way Bruce kisses is too good to waste a second of it in trying to think about anything else, until Bruce strokes him, too, and he makes some kind of really embarrassing noise.

Bruce breaks the kiss and Tim gasps for breath. "So you're not mad."

"I didn't find them," Bruce says, and he bites at Tim's neck. "I did a sweep yesterday."

The thought is enough to make Tim shiver even without the touch. "Oh."

"You're very good," Bruce says, and he strokes Tim again, faster.

That's not how it's supposed to go, and Tim whimpers. "Wait."

"Hm?" Bruce frowns.

"I --" Tim hates to move off his lap, but it's not enough. He kneels on the bed while he takes his shirt off and folds it. Bruce pets him -- there's really not another word for it -- and sets his shirt on the floor.

"You always surprise me," Bruce says.

Tim blinks at him and feels himself blush, like he's still a kid or something. "Oh."

Bruce touches his cheek. "It's all right, Tim."

"Good. I -- I don't mean to be surprising. Not in bad ways."

"You're not." Bruce pulls back the covers. "Is it part of your plan to lie down?"

Tim's plans are all in his head in Jason's voice, the kinds of things they whisper to each other in bed to make everything hotter and dirtier. He knows what the vague plan is, and where the cameras are, and how to make it all worthwhile --

But it's not about him. "Whatever you want," he says, even though he already got off of Bruce's lap.

Bruce raises an eyebrow. "Then you should lie down."

"Okay." It feels uncomfortable to do it -- he's there to do things, not to make Bruce do them -- but he tugs off his boxers -- his hands are shaking, darn it -- and lies down and makes himself relax.

Bruce smiles at him -- not a wide, stupid smile, but mostly in the eyes, so Tim knows he's really happy. He rubs Tim's thigh, not petting this time but a massage sort of feeling. "You've really gained a lot of muscle lately."

"I'm trying," Tim says. "And I have a long way to go. I mean, Jason --"

Bruce touches his lips and he shuts up. "I don't want you to try to be Jason."

"I won't." Tim licks his finger and Bruce blinks at him. "Besides," Tim says, "he'd already be begging you."

The corner of Bruce's mouth twitches and he rubs Tim's nipple with the damp finger, which makes it warmer and then cooler and a little more tingly. "Probably."

"No, definitely." Tim takes his hand again and nibbles on his fingertips.

"Tim," Bruce says, and his voice is still soft. "This is another kind of begging."

"It's quieter," Tim says around his index finger.

"But no more subtle." Bruce pushes two of his fingers into Tim's mouth, very gently, very slowly, and Tim licks them and sucks hard. If Bruce wants to be gentle, then he can deal, but it doesn't have to be that way.

"I can stop," Tim offers, kind of muffled.

Bruce squeezes his thigh. "Is this what you want?"

Tim wishes he could really be Jason for a while, or at least long enough to have this conversation without being so embarrassed. He does know exactly what he wants, but Bruce isn't somebody he can just order around.

On the other hand, if he says, "Whatever you want," he'll be lying. He'll still have fun, but lying to Batman is a really bad idea.

"Please," Tim says.

Bruce shakes his head. "You need to learn to be selfish."

Tim lets his fingers go and sits up. "Why?"

Bruce kisses him -- too gently. It's going to be hard to do this right if Bruce is going to treat him like he's made out of glass. "Vulnerability is dangerous."

"Not with you," Tim says.

It makes Bruce smile at him again, totally in his eyes this time. "Perhaps, Robin."

"No, really," Tim says, and he leans in for another kiss -- and then he realizes that this is the first time he's really kissing Bruce instead of having it be mostly the other way around. He unties Bruce's bathrobe and presses against him -- he's just so broad and scarred and naked.

"You're beautiful," Bruce says to him.

Tim blushes; he hasn't done anything to earn any praise yet and it's not fair to get it. "I -- why don't you lie down."

Bruce does it, and it doesn't make him seem any smaller. It just means Tim can kiss him again, and this time it's all Tim's idea, so he makes it faster and harder, the way Jason would kiss him. "Fortune favors the bold," Bruce says.

"I don't think this is about luck," Tim says, and he shifts down to lick Bruce's nipple. It's weird dealing with someone so much taller than him -- not that Dick isn't taller, but Bruce is even more so.

"Luck shouldn't enter into plans, but it does," Bruce says, and Tim shakes his head.

"Is this training?"

Bruce raises an eyebrow at him. "Do you need to be trained in this?"

It's the best cue Tim's had in ages. He moves down the bed -- not perfectly smoothly, he's excited and it makes him shiver -- and licks Bruce, who is, yes, bigger than Jason, and it's going to be more of a challenge. "I'll let you decide." And it's -- difficult and hard, but the way Bruce moans when Tim goes down on him makes every twinge worth it.

"Tim," Bruce says, and his voice sounds rough. He touches Tim's hair -- gently again, and it's frustrating that he wants to be gentle. It makes Tim go a little faster because he has to, even if Bruce doesn't want to push him.

Gently just isn't good enough, and faster makes Bruce squeeze his shoulder hard. Tim glances up; Bruce is watching him and it makes it better, even better.

Jason would laugh if he knew how bad Tim wanted to touch himself.

Jason's probably laughing right now.

"Slow down a little," Bruce says, and Tim has to make himself do it, to follow whatever the instructions are, even if it doesn't make sense in his head and it makes him ache to think about.

He compensates by sucking a little harder and letting himself make that obscene wet noise that makes Jason moan.

Bruce shudders. "That's -- god, your mouth, Tim --"

Tim's glad he's not jerking himself off, because he would have come right then.

He groans -- and Bruce shivers hard. "Tim -- stop --"

He knows perfectly well what that means, but it's not fair and he sucks a little harder, a little more. "Tim --" Bruce is coming and pushing him away, too late.

Tim closes his eyes tight and fights the urge to apologize or wipe his face.

Bruce wipes one of the splashes off his cheek. "You are determined to surprise me."

"I didn't need to stop," Tim says.

"Hm. But now you need to wash your face."

Tim grins at him. "Do I have to?"

Bruce shivers. "Come here."

This time it's not so bad to lie down, because at least he's not making Bruce wait for him.

Bruce licks his lips first. "You're filthy."

"I --"

"Shh." There must have been a heck of a mess on his left cheek, because Bruce uses his fingers and his tongue there. "It was impressive."

"Oh." Tim shivers. He's not mugging for the camera anymore, and now that he's actually done something for Bruce, he's more aware of how much he really wants to get off, too. "Well -- good."

"Better than good." Bruce finishes cleaning his face off -- even though it's really inefficient -- and shifts away.

Tim sits up on his elbows. "What else should I do?"

Bruce raises an eyebrow at him. "I'd like to check the flexibility in your legs."

"I thought you said this wasn't training."

"It wasn't until you stopped following instructions."

It's almost the Batman voice and it makes Tim shudder. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Too late for that now. Spread your legs," Bruce says, and Tim's almost afraid until he gets a good look at Bruce's face and sees the smile again.

He's nowhere near as flexible as Dick, and he's getting pretty close to what Jason can do on a good day when he's warmed up. It takes a little time, at the end of the night, to get his muscles awake again. With Bruce easing his thighs farther apart, he gets a really respectable angle.

It makes him feel completely naked, and it's even better when Bruce pulls out the lube and slicks his fingers. "Oh," Tim says.

"Is this training?" Bruce asks.

Tim shakes his head. "It's a familiar protocol."

"Hm," Bruce says, and really, his fingers aren't that small, and they stretch and burn just right.

"Don't you have cameras?" Tim asks, in between thrusts, when he can breathe.

"I respect your privacy," Bruce says.

"Oh --" Tim shivers and feels guilty.

Until Bruce says, "I don't check the tapes unless I think there might be a reason to do it."

"Like -- like what?"

Bruce pushes into him a little harder and makes Tim gasp. "Even your breathing out --" Tim struggles, but he can do it. After a few breaths, Bruce says, "Better. If I'm concerned."

"Concerned." Tim shudders. "Okay. Right."

"You knew that," Bruce says, and his mouth is hot and big and he knows exactly what to do with his tongue.

Maybe he gets concerned a lot. Maybe he's just got practice, because it makes Tim clench his toes hard and whimper. "Please, Bruce --"

He shouldn't have said anything because then Bruce stops. "What?"

"I -- you can -- you -- I --" Tim tries to get the words in order. "You don't have to tease me."

Bruce laughs. "You're too used to Jason. Be patient."

He totally doesn't mean be patient, because he goes back to sucking Tim just perfectly and there's nothing Tim can do but wail so loud Jason can probably hear it without the cameras and say, "I'm gonna -- I'm sorry -- I --" while Bruce doesn't stop and doesn't back off and lets Tim come in his mouth.

"Oh god," Tim says when he can breathe in again.

"You make intriguing noises," Bruce says, and he's grinning at Tim -- but not with his mouth.

Bruce is also still fingering him, nudging him just right, just there, and however long it takes Bruce to recover, Tim knows he's only got a few minutes.

"I'm -- I'm glad it's -- oh, god -- interesting." Tim shivers and lifts his hips a little. "Are you going to do it -- I mean -- you can --" He can't quite stop shivering with Bruce's fingers still moving inside him.

Bruce rubs his thigh and reminds him of the stretch, which isn't helping with the shivering either. "Not yet."

"Oh." Tim lets his head fall back against the pillow. "Are you sure?"

Bruce pets his stomach and presses another finger inside him -- and they've played this sort of game, and Tim can breathe through it. Mostly being familiar with the feeling makes him want to get Bruce to fuck him so it's all right if he comes again. Bruce kisses his balls -- and that is such a weird and excellent feeling that Tim groans. "I'll let you know when I'm ready, Tim."

"I -- oh god." Tim lifts his hips and pushes against his fingers harder, trying to make it suggestive, anything so Bruce will stop teasing him. It just makes it worse on himself and he groans. "Please --"

"Are you waiting?" Bruce asks. He licks Tim again, and -- he should maybe be hypersensitive, and maybe he still is because it makes him growl. Bruce chuckles. "Don't wait, Tim."

"It's not fair," Tim protests, but Bruce is going faster again and he can't think about anything except the way it feels and the way it makes him whimper. "Please -- please --"

"Don't fight it," Bruce says, and he twists his fingers just right and licks Tim again and Tim gasps and gasps --

And maybe there's something that could be more embarrassing than coming on Bruce's face -- and his chest, when he backs off -- without even warning him, but Tim's having a really hard time thinking of what it is.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Tim says.

Bruce pulls his fingers away and he's making a sound that's not a laugh and not a growl and maybe it's both, because finally he's fucking Tim and it hurts and Tim needs to take a deep breath.

Then it doesn't hurt, but Tim still can't breathe because Bruce is kissing him, and his face is all wet and it's very, very messy.

He's not embarrassed anymore. He wishes he could move like Dick does, but all he manages to do is to get his legs around Bruce's waist and muffle the whimpers against Bruce's mouth.

"God, Tim," Bruce says, and he bites Tim's shoulder -- there's going to be a bruise and Jason's going to laugh and Tim is going to just think about this and smile.

As soon as he can sit down again, anyway.

"Bruce," Tim says, and he wants to say something like 'you feel so good' but Bruce is thrusting into him too hard, too fast, and he can't catch his breath.

"So beautiful," Bruce says, and he cups Tim's hip and goes faster -- shuddering, groaning against Tim's mouth like there's anything Tim can do to help him be quiet. "So perfect -- Tim --" He squeezes Tim's ass, and then he starts stroking Tim. It's too soon, but -- it's not, not like this -- and it all hurts and burns and settles into wanting until Tim is thrusting up into his fist and down on to him. It should last forever with Bruce moaning in his ear and digging his fingernails into Tim's skin and making him feel owned and fucked and perfect -- but Tim has to come, again, and there's no way to wait. He can hear himself screaming before he's sure he's the one doing it.

Bruce lasts two ragged, groaning breaths longer before he comes hard, holding on tight, his breath rasping out in a moan that hurts Tim's ears and is absolutely beautiful.

"I -- ow," Tim says, while he's trying to breathe normally, because as soon as he can feel his toes again, they're cramped, and he really, really needs to stop putting that kind of tension on his thighs.

Bruce lets him go carefully, and the more they get disentangled, the more obvious it is that they're both a mess. "Are you all right?"

Tim moves a little. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Bruce kisses him again. "You're sure."

"Yes." Tim lies back and takes a few deep breaths. "I need a shower."

"Come take one with me."

Tim shivers. "I'm not sure I can --"

Bruce shakes his head. "No, Robin. Just a shower."

"I think I can probably stand up that long."

"If you can't, you can lean on me."

Bruce gets up, then helps Tim up. He's a little wobbly, but he can stand. "Should we change the sheets?"

Bruce pats him on the shoulder. "Ever practical."

"Well, just that once we get clean --"

"Yes. Let's do that, and then shower."

Tim yawns. "Great. And then I am going to be asleep."

"I'll make sure you don't drown," Bruce says, amused, and Tim smiles at him.

The title is from Mother Goose.

 

ROBIN HOOD AND LITTLE JOHN

Robin Hood, Robin Hood,  
Is in the mickle wood!  
Little John, Little John,  
He to the town is gone.  
Robin Hood, Robin Hood,  
Telling his beads,  
All in the greenwood  
Among the green weeds.  
Little John, Little John,  
If he comes no more,  
Robin Hood, Robin Hood,  
We shall fret full sore!

 


End file.
